pokerfandomcom-20200223-history
Ultimate Bet
http://www.ultimatebet.com/ UltimateBet is one of the top 5 internet poker sites by volume. Its main celebrity endorser is Phil Hellmuth. Games spread Limit hold 'em: 0.01/0.02, 0.02/0.04, 0.05/0.10, 0.25/0.50, 0.50/1.00, $1/$2, 2/4, 3/6, 5/10, 8/16, 10/20, 15/30, 30/60, 50/100, 80/160, 100/200, 150/300, 200/400, 300/600. Games above 80/160 run sporadically, but games at 10/20 and below are usually always running. Shorthanded (6-seat) and full (10-seat) tables available at most levels. No-limit hold 'em: $2 max 0.01/0.02 blinds, $10 max 0.05/0.10 blinds, $25 max 0.10/0.25 blinds, $50 max 0.25/0.50 blinds, $100 max 0.50/1.00 blinds, $200 max 1/2 blinds, $400 max 2/4 blinds, $600 max 3/6 blinds, $1000 max 5/10 blinds, $2500 max 10/25 blinds, $5000 max 25/50 blinds, $10000 max 50/100 blinds. Games under the $5000 max are always running; higher games run sporadically. Shorthanded (6-seat), full (10-seat) and heads-up (2-seat) tables available at most levels. Pot-limit hold 'em: One 10-seat table each of 0.25/0.50 blind, 0.50/1.00 blind, 1/2 blind, and 2/4 blind. Rarely in use. Omaha high: Pot-limit Omaha high listed at nine levels: $2 max, $25 max, $50 max, $100 max, $200 max, $400 max, $1000 max, $2500 max, $10000 max. 6-seat and 10-seat tables available at most levels; usually a game going on at most levels at any given time. Fixed-limit Omaha high listed at seven levels: 0.01/0.02, 0.25/0.50, 0.50/1.00, 1/2, 3/6, 30/60, 80/160. I have never seen any active games of fixed-limit Omaha high here, but there may be some, sometimes. Omaha/8: Pot-limit Omaha/8 listed at eight levels: $2 max, $25 max, $50 max, $100 max, $200 max, $400 max, $1000 max, $2000 max. 2-seat, 6-seat, and 10-seat tables available at most levels; usually a game going on at most levels at any given time. Fixed-limit Omaha/8 listed at seventeen levels: 0.01/0.02, 0.25/0.50, 0.50/1.00, 1/2, 2/4, 3/6, 4/8, 5/10, 10/20, 15/30, 30/60, 50/100, 80/160, 100/200, 150/300, 200/400, 300/600. There are always at least a few games going at the lower limits (2/4 and lower), and often interest in two or three more. Tables available in 2-seat, 6-seat, and 10-seat versions. 7-Stud: Fixed-limit games listed at 0.25/0.50, 1/2, 2/4, 3/6, 5/10, 10/20, 200/400. Occasional games at the low limits (1/2 and below). 7-Stud Hi-Lo: Fixed-limit games listed at 0.25/0.50, 1/2, 2/4, 3/6, 5/10, 10/20, 200/400. Usually a few low limit games (0.50/1.00 to 2/4) going, during peak hours there may be three or four games in play. Triple draw: Fixed-limit tables at 0.01/0.02, 0.25/0.50, 0.50/1.00, 1/2, 2/4, 3/6, 4/8, 5/10, 10/20, 30/60, 80/160, 150/300. There is often a low limit and a high limit game going at any given time. Pineapple: Fixed-limit tables at 0.25/0.50, 1/2, 3/6, 5/10. There is often a low limit game going at any given time. Tournaments spread Tons of scheduled tournaments as well as sit-n-go tournaments. Various buyins and games. Quality of opposition Notably better than average at an online site. Customer Service / Cashout Issues None, yet. Software Issues Overall, a below average interface. Reviews Category:Online Sites Category:Online poker rooms Category:Online poker sites